SEA DRAGON! ¦ Final Fantasy III 6
Everyone dies, Peebs and Joof become wizards, the party is tiny again, and Desh keeps changing his clothes. Synopsis Jared heads straight into the boss fight against Nepto while riding on the ship. Jerd dies quickly! Jared isn't even sure if he can win this fight. Jerd simply got swallowed whole! Jared realizes that he is fighting this boss too early as Peeb dies. Ian uses just his stick and avoids as much as he can. Everyone dies. The killer bees are wasting everyone's time. Jared is proud that Ian's hit point total has not caught up to his! The party visits the Nepto statue instead. Everyone becomes tiny so they can go into the hole. Jerd needs to be a red mage again. The party goes back to the viking base. Jared decides to buy more spells. Peeb and Jerd become red mages again. PBG and Jeff are always saying 'Get out of town wizards', but now they are wizards! Square were so proud of the mini mechanic. The party taunts the large berserkers and werewolves for not being able to attack their tiny selves. Jared saves the game again. Puti enemies appear. They deal a lot of fire damage, and Joof becomes petrified, missing out on experience points! Jared comments that it would be better if the two red mages had more differing stats as Jerd has been a red mages longer. Final Fantasy Tactics does that. Jared confuses himself, and discusses his tactics - hitting the red thing with ice spells. Jared comes across Mouser. They are fighting an actual rat. Jared likes how short the dungeon was. Jared imagines a normal sized person coming across this fight. The rat is killed. The party acquires Nepto's eye. They head out, and Jared notices that the enemy rate decreases. Jared hopes that Jerd doesn't die, before Jerd immediately dies. The death pose of Jerd is just a stick figure, which is hilarious. The party is given the Water Fang. Jared can no longer increase his size, so the mini party has to walk back to town. Jared accidentally revives twice. Everyone rests. It is harder to see how good items are when everyone is tiny! Jared screws up casting the mini spell, and has to go to bed again. Jared is getting really familiar with the bed - and how Dash looks when he sleeps. The party sail into the ocean, and come across the terrifying hermits. They arrive at Tookel. They have been ransacked, and the people flee from the party. The party chase a child. Jared recognizes the name of someone that he can finally talk to. The party talk to the elder. Jared finds several interesting items, including a weapon for Jerd. Ian is given a freezing staff. Jared is grossed out by a giant hairball in the desert. He finds the chocobo forest. Dash has turned blue when the game changes color pallets! Jared wants the chocobo prize for riding one around the world. Jared's inventory is full, and needs to sell a lot of items. Everyone's armor is changed. Joof almost has a much armor as Jerd! Ian is taught new spells. Dash keeps changing his colors, and needs to make up his mind. Jared explains how the world of light and darkness have been causing problems, setting up the characters to start the plot. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos